Potencjał turystyczny
Bydgoszcz według obiegowych opinii nie jest miastem turystycznym. Wynika to z nieznajomości miasta i słabej promocji turystyki w Bydgoszczy. Oczywiście Bydgoszcz nie jest drugim Krakowem, ale znajdują się tu interesujące miejsca i obiekty, których brakuje innym ośrodkom. Jeśli przyjąć oklepane pojęcie miasta turystycznego jakim jest wyłącznie ranga zabytków architektury, to Bydgoszcz ustępuje miastom pokrzyżackim i metropoliom krajowym. Jednak potencjał turystyczny to coś więcej – zabytki, muzea, atrakcje przyrodniczo-krajobrazowe, szlaki turystyczne piesze, wodne, rowerowe, warunki do rekreacji, atrakcje kulturalne, zabytkowe parki, orginalne niepowtarzalne obiekty, ścieżki ekologiczne itp W tak pojętym zakresie Bydgoszcz nie wypada najgorzej. Do potencjału samego miasta dochodzi otoczenie, które ma dużo do zaoferowania turystom, ale to jest temat na oddzielne potraktowanie. Co ma Bydgoszcz do pokazania na skalę ogólnokrajową Bydgoski Węzeł Wodny , System kanałów i Wenecja Bydgoska Bydgoszcz od 1774 r. jest jednym z najważniejszych w kraju ośrodków żeglugi śródlądowej W mieście i okolicach znajduje się kilka kanałów przekopanych w XVIII i XIX w., które stanowią Bydgoski Węzeł Wodny. Z Bydgoszczy można dotrzeć drogami wodnymi Wisłą do Bałtyku, Kaliningradu lub Krakowa, Notecią do Berlina, przez Górny Kanał Notecki, jezioro Gopło i Kanał Ślesiński do Warty. Jakie kanały wykonano w Bydgoszczy i okolicach: * Kanał Bydgoski o długości 25 km łaczący dorzecza Odry (Europy Zachodniej) i Wisły (Europy Środkowej i Wschodniej) przekopany w 1773 r. * Kanał Górnonotecki przekopany w XIX w. w celu polepszenia warunków żeglugowych na Noteci * Nowy Kanał Notecki przekopany w XIX, prowadzący wody Noteci do kanału bydgoskiego, co umożliwiło zwiększenie tonażu barek pływających kanałem bydgoskim oraz usprawniło transport wodny Notecią z terenów wschodniej Wielkopolski W mieście rozbudowany system jazów i podpiętrzeń Brdy sprawia, że oblewana wodami Młynówki jest Wyspa Młyńska, a szereg kamienic sąsiaduje z wodą, podobnie jak w Wenecji. Wenecja Bydgoska jest rozpoznawalnym miejscem Bydgoszczy. Wyspa Młyńska i Wenecja wymagają odrestaurowania, co ma szansę stać się w najbliższych latach. Nowe mosty i kładki na Brdzie i Młynówce dodają uroku temu miejscu, powstanie nowy kanał na Wyspie Młyńskiej, miejsce ożywi się. Dodatkowym atutem jest sąsiedztwo parku ze starodrzewem, Opery ze sceną letnią, katedrą, Starym Rynkiem. W Brdyujściu przez podpiętrzenie Brdy śluzami powstał Tor Regatowy oraz 2 wyspy oblewane ujściowymi odnogami rzeki. Skupienie Zabytkowych Urządzeń Hydrotechnicznych W mieście i okolicach znajduje się kilkanaście zabytkowych śluz. W mieście znajdują się: * 3 zabytkowe śluzy starego kanału zbudowane w 1773 r., przebudowane w 1804 r.,w latach 1988-94 gruntownie odnowione * 2 śluzy nowego kanału zbudowane w 1910-1915 r., w tym Śluza Miejska na starym mieście * 3 śluzy w Brdyujściu, w tym jedyny w Polsce jaz walcowy * jazy podpiętrzające na starym mieście * tama na Brdzie w Smukale podpiętrzająca rzekę, która tworzy zalew smukalski W bliskim otoczeniu Bydgoszczy znajdują się: * 4 śluzy na kanałach noteckich, w tym największa śluza w Dębinku z 1806 r. * śluza na kanale bydgoskim w Paterku * tamy na Brdzie w Tryszczynie i Samociążku z elektrowniami wodnymi – podpiętrzające Brdę, która tworzy w tych miejscach lokalne zalewy * tama w Koronowie, przyczyna powstania Zalewu Koronowskiego – wielkiego zbiornika wodnego o wyjątkowych walorach turystycznych. Moc elektrowni wodnych sięga 26MW dla tamy w Koronowie, 2,7 MW dla tamy w Tryszczynie i 3 MW dla tamy w Smukale Tak duże nagromadzenie zabytkowych śluz, kanałów, jazów jest rzadko spotykane w kraju, tym bardziej w mieście wojewódzkim PERŁA SECESJI Stare Miasto i Śródmieście Bydgoszczy ma szansę po odrestaurowaniu stać się wizytówką miasta. Już obecnie obszary odrestaurowanych kwartałów ulic są bardzo okazałe. Bydgoszcz może powrócić do przedwojennego miana perły secesji. Atrakcyjne turystycznie miejsca w mieście Zabytki bydgoskie, takie jak średniowieczne kościoły, czy monumentalne obiekty są warte zwiedzenia. Warto obejść Stare Miasto: Rynek, ul. Mostową, Długą, Farną, Batorego, Grodzką, Wenecję Bydgoską, Wyspę Młyńską. Po przejściu przez most Staromiejski można przejść bulwarami nad Brdą, zobaczyć nowy symbol Bydgoszczy jakim są „Nowe Spichrze” BRE oraz nowy symbol kulturalny jakim jest piękniejący gmach - Opera Nova. Warto przejść ul. Gdańską do dzielnicy muzycznej, zobaczyć odrestaurowane przykłady zabudowy secesyjnej. Ulicą Dworcową można dojść do dworca kolejowego podziwiając zwłaszcza monumentalny gmach Królewskich Dyrekcji Kolei Wschodnich. Wracajac warto przejść bulwarami nad Brdą w otoczeniu łabędzi, bądź odwiedzić Plac Piastowski z pięknym odrestaurowanym kościołem NSPJ pośrodku. DZIELNICA MUZYCZNA ma charakter miasta-ogrodu. Wśród parków i skwerów znajdują się zabytkowe obiekty, secesyjne kamienice przy ul. Słowackiego i Mickiewicza, gmachy Teatru, Filharmonii, Akademii Muzycznej, Szkoły Muzycznej, wille z początku XX w. W parkach znajdują się pomniki słynnych kompozytorów, pomnik Łuczniczki. W powietrzu rozlega się muzyka z pomieszczeń Szkoły i Akademii Muzycznej. Blisko stamtąd do SIELANKI, która jest skupiskiem neoklasycystycznych wilii w otoczeniu parkowym. Wyróżnia się monumentalny gmach Bazyliki zbudowany na wzór rzymskiego Panteonu oraz monumentalne gmachy VI Liceum i „Coperncanum” – dawnego Technikum Kolejowego. W ciągu al. Ossolińskich znajduje się Bydgoska Aleja Dębowa, poświęcona znanym osobom związanym z Bydgoszczą. Swoje dęby posadzili osobiście lub w zastępstwie m.in. papież Jan Paweł II, Jan Nowak Jeziorański, Tadeusz Mazowiecki, Jerzy Hoffmann, Marian Rejewski, Irena Szewińska i inni. Następnie przechodząc przez Park Ludowy można zatrzymać się w Amfiteatrze. Latem co tydzień odbywają się tam koncerty plenerowe. Na skraju Parku znajduje się Pałac Młodzieży. dalej przez Park Jagiełły można dojść do Brdy obserwując częste treningi wioślarzy na rzece oraz siedziby klubów wioślarskich na brzegu. Będąc na Wyspie Młyńskiej warto przejść bulwarem Młynówki (zbud. w 2002 r.) obserwując wartki nurt czystej rzeki i sąsiadujące kamienice. Ul. św. Trójcy obok kościoła, dalej monumentalnego gmachu Technikum Mechanicznego dochodzimy do Starego Kanału Bydgoskiego. Ścieżki spacerowe prowadzą wzdłuż kanału i pomnikowych drzew. Mijamy 230-letnie odrestaurowane śluzy na kanale z szumiacą, spadającą wodą. Na wyróżnienie zasługują 3 bydgoskie sanktuaria: * Sanktuarium M a t k i B o s k i e j P i ę k n e j M i ł o ś c i „Madonny Bydgoskiej” – patronki miasta i diecezji w katedrze. Obraz Matki Boskiej jest uznawany za jeden z piękniejszych w kraju, a ma rodowód średniowieczny. Na obrazie uwieczniono proszącego o opiekę starostę bydgoskiego z XV w. J. Kościeleckiego. Katedra z zewnątrz może nie imponujaca wielkością, zachwyca wspaniale utrzymanym i upiększonym wnętrzem. W ołtarzu króluje obraz MB, a ściany i sufit kapią złotem. Wnętrze jest przytulne i sprzyja skupieniu. Patronowie katedry św. Marcin i Mikołaj są uznawani za patronów Bydgoszczy. Zwłaszcza św. Marcin wg tradycji jest patronem miasta (podobnie Poznania). Warto zauważyć, że patronem Fordonu jest św. Mikołaj. * Sanktuarium N o w y c h M ę c z e n n i k ó w na Wyżynach, gdzie znajdują się pamiątki po ks. Popiełuszce, który tu odprawił ostatnią Mszę Św. oraz Izba Pamięci po wizycie Papieża Jana Pawła II w Bydgoszczy 7 VI 1999. Kosciół jest jednym z większych w Bydgoszczy, w formie amfiteatru. * Sanktuarium rodzinne M a t k i B o s k i e j P r z e d z i w n e j na Piaskach. Jest położone w spokojnym leśnym zakątku na * Sanktuarium rodzinne M a t k i B o s k i e j P r z e d z i w n e j na Piaskach. Jest położone w spokojnym leśnym zakątku na krawędzi doliny Brdy. Stanowi niewielki kościółek z przytulnym wnętrzem i obrazem MB, otwarty cały dzień. Jego powstanie sięga połowy lat 90. Warto wspomnieć o zabytkach sztuki inżynierskiej. Niewątpliwie są nimi niektóre bydgoskie mosty. Jedynie 2 mosty w rejonie Starówki przetrwały w stanie nienaruszonym II wojnę światową: * Most Królowej Jadwigi – z końca XIX w., konstrukcja żelbetowa * Most Kolejowy w ciągu ul. Zygmunta Augusta – ceglany łukowy z XIX w.